Bugs and Glitches
This is the page for any bugs or glitches found in this game. Feel free to add any you find in the game. Bugs and Glitches *Using life preserver(or any seat), you can drive your ship. This is now patched as trying to do so will result in the player being squished down and the seat detaching. **Using the driving glitch, the boat will be tilted. Adding rockets can make it fly towards the end. However, you will die and not receive any gold from touching the treasure. If they touched the floor or the air in the obstacle, they will receive some gold. *You may get flung up onto the side and you can start walking on the side if your ship starts twitching on an terrain, but no gold will be obtained if the player wasn't in the terrains first. *Sometimes, after launching a boat, the server will not recognize that the boat is in the water and the boat will sit there immobile until the player resets. This can be caused due to your ship still loading. *There are ways to shorten yourself. Sit down in a wood seat and put a block in your head - 2 blocks tall. Then jump into the river and back out - 1.5 blocks tall. Sit in a sideways seat and place a wooden table at your foot - 1 block tall. This can be used to make security entrances in boats. (This was added to fix a speed glitch in quite an unusual and fun way.) *By travelling at extreme speeds (players can stack many rockets and activate them), it is possible to fly so high up into the sky that it will make textures distorted. This also applies to the rockets' sound or even text boxes. Extreme speeds may also cause blocks/players to glitch through the walls of Isolation Mode. *If you are not sitting while a boat is moving, many strange things can happen to you or the boat itself. *When a player is standing up on a boat and resets his or her character, the craft will often start to shaky and in some occasions even get flung in the air. This is more likely to happen when bigger crafts are used. *If a player uses the control glitch on a tall craft (often above 100 blocks in height) and steers it into a solid object such as a wall, the contraption will be bounced back, often remaining airborne for a few seconds before landing again. *Tornadoes in the Tornado Obstacle sometimes bug out and move through the obstacle's walls to appear outside the whole stage. *If a boat is built in green merge level, the entire block may be get destroyed when one block gets destroyed. Sometimes the block moves do a different position from where it was built when one block is destroyed. *You can actually put multiple blocks into one block. If you put too much into one block it will lag, and launching it will cause a severe lag spike. *When joining into the game the camera may stay in one place. ( Like a cinamatic mode. ) *Players can burn off their lower legs, causing the player to float above water and not take damage. Jumping on the water causes the player to lower into it, deterring this bug. *Players can speed glitch with a seat and a spring with blocks lighter than Diamond-Plated Metal. Wood is the best for this glitch. *Placing upside-down wooden chairs can trap a player, making them unable to stand up for about 5 seconds. Placing these traps all around a player so they can't even jump onto clear ground can rage a player, making them unable to calm down for about 50 seconds.(sorry) *Harpoon projectiles sometimes don't go where they're intended to go. *When doing The Box quest, even if you're flying far away from the river, you may sometimes get the reward for "completing" the quest. *Using a firework attached to your character and a wooden truss, you can form a paradox which enables you to fly-glitch. However, the player cannot get gold from this method anymore. *The mage walking/running animation pack can be used to walk on the water with no modifications whatsoever. *Sometimes you cant reset when your head is in a seat. Category:Browse